


[podfic] 40 Day Dream

by mardia, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Make Outs, Podfic, seriously this will give you goddamn cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Poe isn’t actually jealous of Finn being everyone’s favorite on the base, because what is also clear is that Poe is Finn’s favorite on the base. And really, Poe isn’t complaining one damn bit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 40 Day Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [40 Day Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547434) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
****

**Warnings:**  Fluff, seriously this will give you goddamn cavities, Make Outs  
****

**Music:**  [Everybody Wants Ya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5l7lA4lF95M), as performed by S Club 7  
****

**Length:**  00:10:38  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_40%20Day%20Dream_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
